bubblegumcrisisfandomcom-20200214-history
Reiko Michaelson
"Voomers were made to protect people" Reiko Michaelson is a human and a member of the A.D. Police, Branch division. She is a Sergeant and a heavy weapons and vehicle expert, as well as a capable Fire Bee pilot. A tomboy, she is often at the front lines fighting Boomers, even when Branch has not been called in. The main body of the A.D. Police are often frustrated by her "glory hunting" and "barging into affairs that aren't hers." She believes Voomers are more then dolls or tools. Voiced By: Akemi Okamura (Japanese); Monica Rial (English) History: Parasite Dolls A Faint Voice Michaelson destroys a Boomer in her Fire Bee, upstaging the A.D. Police. She flies it a second time to arrest the adrenaline junkies. Dreamer Michaelson goes undercover as a prostitute in an attempt to catch the Sex Boomer Crusher and adopts a black cat she finds. She meets Eve and is embarrassed that Eve is more womanly despite being a Voomer. She saves Eve from the Crusher, which is revealed to be the cat she adopted, and accompanies Eve back to her place. She is present when the Puppet Master announces that he is cutting ties with Eve, leaving Eve to cry as no one wants her. Michaelson is shocked to see her shed tears like a human when they are again attacked by the Crusher. While Even runs away, Michaelson attacks it. She empties her gun without being able to damage it and leads it away. She ends up climbing a water tower to escape it as it has trouble climbing. When she sees it open its mouth to fire the laser cannon, she drops onto it and stabs it through the mouth with her knife, killing it. Afterwards, she climbs down and sees Eve walking towards a ledge. An injury to her leg prevents her from catching up with Eve and she begs her to come to her. Eve, following the hallucination of the girl in the red dress, declines, saying that the girl is the only one who wants her. As she approaches the girl she walks off the ledge and dies in the fall. When her teammates arrive, Michaelson starts crying for Eve, saying she was human. Knights of a Round Table Reiko was on scene with Rod where a Voomer had been shot fifty times, a pattern that had been happening quite often lately. She commented that it seemed to be the "in" thing. The next day, she was surprised to hear Takahashi had vanished. She and Rod look around for information and are ambushed by Sorime's helicopter, which opens fire on them first with a minigun and then with missiles. Just before they are hit by the missiles, Rod shields Reiko with his steel body, saving her life at the cost of his own. Reiko then limps to Sorime's penthouse and shoots him before he can shoot Buzz. She angrily tells him how Rod saved her life and that Voomers were created to protect people. When Buzz asks for her gun, she hands it to him and he shoots Sorime three more times, killing him. Category:Parasite Dolls character Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:A.D. Police